


Obey Me Requests

by kijilinn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: These short pieces are all requests from Tumblr and Discord regarding the various characters of SWD Obey Me!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Obey Me) x Reader, Beelzebub (Obey Me) x Reader, Belphegor (Obey Me) x Reader, Diavolo (Obey Me) x Reader, Leviathan (Obey Me) x Reader, Lucifer (Obey Me) x Reader, Mammon (Obey Me) x Reader, Satan (Obey Me) x Reader, Simeon (Obey Me) x Reader, Solomon (Obey Me) x Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 919





	1. Belphegor - Don't Let Me Be Alone

Ever since sneaking past the forbidden staircase, you had taken to visiting Belphegor on a regular basis. He was quiet company but he seemed to enjoy having you there. He asked for books from the library and sometimes poked you for stories from the rest of the Devildom. He would never admit it, but you could tell he missed his brothers, especially Beelzebub. 

Sometimes when you got there, you could hear his breathing, slow and steady and quiet. He slept a lot but he usually woke up when he heard you moving in the hallway outside his room. Not always. On those days, you usually just sat by the door with a book of your own and a can of soda. 

One of those times, you had been sitting outside for about half an hour when you felt his hand reach through the bars that covered his door. He touched your shoulder, almost tentatively and then said softly, “Thank you for being here.”

“Sure,” you said with a shrug. “I brought you the next one in that series you asked for.” 

His hand didn’t move from your shoulder and you felt his thumb brush the fabric of your shirt before he reached for the book. “It means a lot to have you here,” he whispered as he pulled the book through the bars. You could hear him ruffling through the pages, then the sound of the book being placed on the carpet inside the door. He shifted until his back was against the bars and he could look out at you. “You’re good company.”

You smiled, warmed by his words. “Thank you. I like hanging out with you, too.” 

His smile was slow and he tucked his chin, blushing. “I wish things were different,” he murmured and hugged his knees to his chest. “I don’t regret what I said but I do regret fighting with Lucifer.” Belphie tilted his head to study you. “And if the human world produced you, it can’t be but so bad.” 

Down the stairwell, Lucifer’s voice talking to someone else reached you and you scrambled to collect your things. Lucifer didn’t know you had been regularly visiting Belphegor and you didn’t relish the idea of his finding out now. “I should go.”

Before you could step away from the door, Belphegor’s hand darted out to clutch at your pant leg. You stopped to look down at him and there were tears in his eyes. “Don’t,” he gasped, desperate. “Please, don’t go. Don’t let me be alone.”

“But…” You gestured toward the stairs and Lucifer’s approaching voice. 

“Please.”

There was so much pain in his voice that you knew in a moment you couldn’t deny him. You sighed and sat down again with your back to the door. “Okay,” you whispered. “I’ll stay.” His arm snaked around your waist and he hugged you through the gate. 

“Thank you.”


	2. Beelzebub - What if Someday I Wake Up and You Don't?

The first thing you remembered was a hand shaking your shoulder. As you came out of the depths of the dream that was rapidly fading, you blinked in confusion. Beelzebub leaned over you, his face creased with worry as he put his hand on your cheek. “You’re awake?” 

“Now I am,” you mumbled, trying not to sound cranky. All you could remember now was that the dream had been wonderful, cozy and comforting. “What’s wrong?”

Beel looked embarrassed and ducked his head to avoid your eyes. “You were breathing funny,” he finally admitted in a soft voice. “And then you just… sort of stopped. It woke me up.”

You could feel the heat in your cheeks. You never had mentioned to him that you sometimes had sleep apnea when your allergies were acting up. It hadn’t been a problem since coming to the Devildom, so you sort of forgot about it. “Sorry. I do that sometimes. Are you okay?”

“It scared me.” Beel still wouldn’t look at you. He gripped one wrist with his other hand, holding both close to his chest. He looked like he was trying keep his hands still. “I mean… I know you can’t stop breathing for long. I’m not stupid, you know. I started thinking… what happens if I wake up sometime and you don’t?” He pinched his eyes shut and shrugged his shoulders, a mixed gesture of embarrassment and fear. “I had to make sure you woke up.”

You let out a long sigh and scooted across the blankets to take his hands. Once you touched him, you realized he really was trembling. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I should have told you about the sleep apnea. Are you okay?”

His eyes flashed open and studied your face intently. “Are you?” When you nodded, he relaxed and pulled you into a tight hug. “Good. Then I am, too. Just don’t scare me like that again, okay?”

You nodded against his chest, hugging him back. “I’ll do my best.”


	3. Leviathan - Be You. Nobody Else Can.

> “Be you. No one else can.”

You logged into your account on the game Leviathan had most recently begged you into installing on your computer. You had promised him you’d be around this evening to run one of the dungeons he wanted to finish, playing bandaid to his brawler. When you navigated your character to the entrance of the dungeon, you were surprised to note that, while there were plenty of parties forming up, there was no sign of Leviachan. You checked his online status and it was greyed out, OFFLINE. 

Levi was offline?

Since when?

You pulled out your D.D.D. to send him a text, but he didn’t answer. Now, you were legitimately worried. You tried calling him and he didn’t pick up. This called for the big guns. You grabbed your bag of emergency supplies and headed up to Leviathan’s room. You knocked on his door. “Hey, Levi?”

“Leave me alone!” His voice broke as he yelled the words. He sounded devastated. You wondered if an idol had died without you hearing about it, then rejected the idea immediately. This was worse.

“I’ve got Mina-chan’s next issue,” you said softly to the door, riffling the pages of the self-printed zine that had started circulating a few months ago. She was a seriously motivated self-promoter and determined to get to the top of stardom. Leviathan had been following her career since her first DevilTube video.

You heard Levi sniffle. Then, his feet shuffled on the floor and the door cracked open. “I didn’t know there was a new one,” he mumbled. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and you felt a pang when you saw the dark rings under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a month. 

“Let me in and we’ll read it together,” you said.

He sniffled again and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, then looked at you. “You haven’t read it yet?”

“Just got it yesterday. I wanted to wait to read it with you.”

A small smile crept across his face and he let the door open more. “Thanks. Sorry I didn’t answer your text. I just wasn’t feeling like being social.” 

“What happened?” you asked as you followed him into the room, then closed the door behind you. You offered him the zine and he took it reverently, then set it on his desk without opening it. 

“Satan was teasing me,” Levi admitted in a very small voice. “He said I’m just a horny fanboy and that I was disgrace to the name of devils everywhere.” Tears started to well up in his eyes again and he swallowed hard. “I mean, he’s right, though. Isn’t he? Look at me.” He waved his hands helplessly at the computer set-up, the massive collection of dolls and exclusive figures, the pictures of idols from all three realms. “I’m a disgrace.”

You frowned. Satan was going to hear about this from you later. “Listen to me,” you said seriously and pulled him forward by his hoodie strings. “You be you. Nobody else can do that and I happen to like you the way you are.” His head bobbed and he choked back another sob as you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. “I do. And if that’s a disgrace, then let’s be disgraceful together. It’s way more fun than being Satan.”

Leviathan sputtered a laugh and then hugged you back. “Thanks. I really needed that.” He leaned like he was thinking about kissing you, then blushed and backed off, pressing his cheek to yours instead quickly. “So, you really waited to read Mina-chan’s new issue?” You grinned as you followed him back to the desk and its bounty.


	4. Lucifer - I Told You Not To Fall In Love With ME

> “I told you not to fall in love with me.”

It’s been a hell of a year. Quite literally. You’ve been in the Devildom for a full school year and now that you’ve turned in your final paper on the experience, Lucifer and Diavolo are waiting politely to bring you home.

If only you knew where home was.

Lucifer is standing with his eyes fixed somewhere above your head. He’s nodding and smiling whenever Diavolo says sometime to him or to you, but it’s clear to you that he’s not listening. Neither are you. 

_“I told you not to fall in love with me.”_

Those were the last words he said to you before closing the door in your face last night. You had come to him, begging for some way to stay with him, to stay by his side for just another night. Instead, he had shut the door in your face and left you to sob your way through the night. 

“Ready?” 

Lucifer jerks like the words were attached to an electrical wire. “Sir?”

Diavolo raises his eyebrows, smiling slightly, and indicates the portal. “We’re waiting on you, Lucifer. Whenever you’re ready, we can take Solomon and Y/N home.”

Lucifer’s head snaps around to stare at the portal, then back at his Prince. He looks like he’s desperately trying not to look at you. “It’s been a long year,” he finally manages in a slightly choked voice.

“Not that long,” chuckles Solomon. He glances at you and gives you a sympathetic smile. You never had been very good at hiding your feelings for the eldest of the demon brothers. “But I’m ready when you are.”

Lucifer clears his throat, then turns again to the portal. He lifts one hand to open it, then stops, his fingers shaking. He almost spins toward you and rushes to grasp your shoulders. He pulls you suddenly to him and kisses you, his eyes tightly closed and his whole body tense as he clings to you. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I never should have said what I did. I was foolish.” When he opens his eyes again, there are tears there. He cradles your face with his hand and sighs. “I was telling myself as much as you. We’d both be better off without…”

“Nope, not listening.” You grab him and drag him down to kiss him fiercely. He makes a startled sound, then wraps his arms around you, vanishing into the kiss as he holds you. Distantly, you can hear Diavolo and Solomon talking in quiet, amused tones. 

“You know,” Diavolo says after a moment, “there’s nothing keeping us from extending your visit into the summer…”

“Yes,” Lucifer says immediately without letting you go. “Summer. Stay.” He leans his forehead against yours and lets out a long sigh. “Please. Stay for the summer.”

“Or forever,” snickers Solomon and then grunts when Diavolo elbows him sharply.

Lucifer’s smile is almost shy as he whispers, “Or forever. Forever would be good, too.”


	5. Lucifer - You're Beautiful

> “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

As the end of the term drew nearer, you were more and more aware that the paper you had to write wasn’t the only thing expected of you before returning to the human world. Diavolo had recently heard about the human concept of PROM and decided that RAD needed this new tradition. It left a lot of students eyeballing each other nervously, everyone trying to determine who should make the first move. 

You happened to be walking home from class when you felt a chill up your spine that you’d come to associate with the presence of a demon. Granted, that could be friend or foe in this world, and sometimes it was a constant sensation, but at least you were getting a heads-up now. 

“I can’t believe Diavolo wants us to dance,” Mammon said by way of greeting as he fell in beside you. “I mean, who wants to do that?” You made an absent, thoughtful “I’m listening” kind of noise, and he continued, “All that dressing up and being polite and shit. Sounds like too much work to me.”

“That is probably because you don’t have the capacity to enjoy it.” Lucifer all but materialized on your other side, and you had to suppress an instinctive flinch. Mammon at least was comfortable to be around: he didn’t ooze class, sophistication, and sex appeal the way his older brother did. Lucifer glanced down at you, and his cheeks pinked. “Sorry,” he added in a softer voice. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” you whispered without meeting his eyes. Having him watch you felt like being center stage during a play when nobody gave you a script. 

While Mammon continued to complain about the upcoming dance and how he was going to have to spend money he didn’t have to get a suit and figure out what flowers to bring, Lucifer continued to walk beside you with a thoughtful look on his face. Mammon got around to asking what colors he should be buying, and Lucifer smiled slightly. “You’re assuming rather a lot, aren’t you?”

Mammon blinked. “Well… I mean.” He gestured at you. “Who else would I be going with?”

“Have you asked them?”

Mammon’s face paled, and he looked away. You could feel your own cheeks heating up. “It’s okay,” you said quickly, hoping to defuse the situation before Lucifer could embarrass Mammon any more. 

“It’s not,” Lucifer replied curtly, and the tone of his voice stopped all three of you in the middle of the sidewalk. Mammon opened his mouth, then closed it again at the expression on his brother’s face. “You just assumed one of only two humans at school would attend the first RAD Prom ever with you and on what evidence? They aren’t just some random person, you know.” He looked at you, and his eyes softened. “They’re special.”

You looked away, hugging your books to your chest. The look in his eyes said things you weren’t sure how to interpret, but you weren’t about to jump to conclusions. You had never thought much of yourself, even after being selected for the exchange program. To hear Lucifer say you were special… “I’m nothing special,” you whispered and started walking again, hoping they would just drop the subject.

“Hold on a moment.” Lucifer rushed to catch up with you while Mammon trailed behind, still stammering his confused apologies. When he caught up, Lucifer put a hand lightly on your shoulder to stop you and turn you toward him. “You are,” he murmured. “You are very special.” His face flushed, and he ducked his chin, suddenly seeming shy. “And… and I just wanted you to know that I think you’re beautiful. I’d be very honored if you would attend the prom dance with me.”

“I…” You stared up at him, then let out a squeak that was neither answer nor intelligible speech. He grinned at you, his eyes shining with that same shy energy as before. “Okay,” you managed after a moment.

“Oh, come ON!” cried Mammon. “You’re going to snipe my date!”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t ask them first.” Lucifer took your hand with a gentle smile, then bowed over it, kissing your fingers. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Not just because it embarrasses my brother. I really did want to go with you.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” you stammered nervously, but you managed a smile when he met your eyes. 


	6. Mammon - Are you Serious?

> “Are you serious?”

Walking into the House of Lamentations after class, you had about thirty seconds to react before a bucket of something that smelled vaguely acidic slammed into the floor a few inches from you. It sloshed and tipped over, leaving a faintly steaming puddle on the expensive rug. You stared at it, then looked up to where Mammon was huddled on the steps, his eyes like saucers behind his glasses. “Are you serious?”

“What the hell are you doing home so soon!?” he cried. “I spent an hour setting that up!”

You toed the bucket warily and the puddle hissed, leaving a bleached spot on the rug. “You know acid is harmful to humans, right?”

“It was for Lucifer.”

“Which is why Lucifer came in the back door,” Lucifer said as he walked past both of you, carrying his books toward the study. 

Mammon put his head on the railing with a sigh. “Dammit.”


	7. Lucifer - Wow, you look amazing.

> “Wow, you look… amazing.”

He wanted to take you on a date. He really did. He had asked you and everything. And now, here you were, trying so hard not to hyperventilate as you tried to decide between cute and flirty or demure and sophisticated. Mammon was draped across your bed with a pillow over his face, muttering irritably to himself. “It’s not fair!” he finally shouted, thumping the pillow against the bed spread. “I thought I was the one takin’ care of you!”

You looked over your shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve done a great job keeping me from getting eaten by demons on the way to class,” you offered. Mammon glared at you and covered his face with the pillow again, grumpy.

As soon as you finished checking your hair and the fit of your shirt, a knock on the door made you jump and Mammon grunted. You could almost hear the vein in his forehead pulsing. You grinned to yourself and went to the door to peek out. Lucifer waited with a few roses in a flower sheath, his free hand folded against the middle of his back. “Flowers can never outshine you,” he said as he bowed a little, offering the bouquet to you.

“Jump off a cliff!” shouted Mammon. Lucifer rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Satan with dinner?”

Mammon made a rude sound in reply and you covered your mouth to hide a giggle. “I’m leaving now,” you said. He sighed dramatically in reply.

Lucifer paused, then cleared his throat. “I think they were suggesting that you should leave the room, Mammon. Since they aren’t going to be in it anymore.” With a grumble, Mammon rolled himself off your bed and stomped out. When he was gone, you looked up at Lucifer and found that he was staring at you. “I… um.”

“What?” you asked, suddenly feeling nervous and self-conscious. You reached up and patted at your hair, worried it was sticking up somewhere. 

“No,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s… just… you look amazing.” The sincerity in his voice makes the words almost vibrate in the air between you, so much fuller than his almost playful compliment earlier. “I should have brought a dozen. Now you’ll make the roses jealous.”

“Smooth talker,” you replied, trying not to blush. You accepted the flowers and his arm when he offered it to you, then let him escort you down the hall and out of the house.


	8. Asmodeus - Don't Sell Yourself Short

> “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Dinner in the House of Lamentation was sometimes a bit of a rowdy affair, no matter how hard Lucifer tried to keep things calm. Sometimes, that’s what made it fun, though, too. In the several months since your arrival, you had seen everything from sauteed rats’ brains in kale salad (Lucifer) to instant macaroni and cheese (Mammon). Tonight, for the first time, Leviathan was cooking. 

“This should be interesting,” whispered Asmodeus. He was wearing the third shirt since arriving home and his hair looked like he had decided to wash it again after his first costume change. “Levi always comes up with something…”

“Disgusting?” offered Satan.

“I was going to say exotic,” Asmo replied and shrugged. “That works, too.”

“Like what?” you asked, almost afraid to wonder.

Beelzebub was sniffing his napkin like he was considering it as an appetizer, then paused when he caught Lucifer glaring at him and put it down in his lap instead. “The sea snail custard wasn’t bad.”

“If you don’t mind the ocean sneezing in your mouth,” Asmo said, his face contorted in disgust. “I’m not even sure where he got the sea snails.”

“They were canned,” Satan said, deadpan, “and out of date, which is why it tasted so fishy.” He sipped the wine in his glass and just barely cracked a smile. “At least the wine is good.”

“Wine!?” Leviathan’s voice was alarmed as he stood in the doorway of the dining room, a large dish in either hand. “It was supposed to be pureed crickets! Did they screw me over again?” He pushed the platters onto the table and seized Satan’s glass out of his hand to sniff it nervously. 

While you giggled into your hands, Asmo leaned close to whisper in your ear, “I’m still looking forward to when it’s your turn, you know.”

You looked at him in horror. “Me? I only know human recipes.”

Asmo shrugged and smiled at you. “We like a lot of human food, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” He licked his lips, and smiled just enough to show the edge of a fang, giving the sentence a slightly different meaning. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Nobody’s eating the human but me,” snapped Mammon as he flopped himself into a chair on your other side. When Asmodeus snorted, he looked up and seemed to slowly process the second meaning of the phrase. His face flushed darkly and he sputtered, waving his hands. “Not like that!”

“Honestly, Asmo,” sighed Satan as he reached to pluck his wine glass out of Levi’s trembling fingers, “I can’t tell when you’re flirting or actually threatening to eat someone.”

“They aren’t the same thing?” mumbled Beel around his napkin and Lucifer sighed, dropping his forehead into one hand. 

“I give up,” he moaned softly. 


	9. Lucifer - I'd be lost without you

> “I’m lost without you.”

As you were walking down the hallway, you heard a frustrated sound coming from the House of Lamentation’s library. You paused there long enough to lean in through the open doorway and saw Lucifer flipping through a stack of dusty magazines. “No. No. No. Where is it?”

“Do you need help?” you asked as you came into the room. He jerked a little, clearly surprised you were there. “I heard you in the hall.”

Lucifer’s cheeks colored slightly and he ducked his head back to the stack of magazines. “I’m sorry. I should have closed the door. I’m just looking for something and it doesn’t seem to be where it should.”

“I could help you look.”

His smile was slow and embarrassed, but Lucifer nodded. “I would appreciate the help.” He offered you one of the magazines from the top of the stack. “It’s an old issue of _Geopolitical Demon_. There was an article I remember reading when it was new that I wanted to review and now I can’t find it.”

The magazine looked more like a book than a glossy print magazine from the human world. Its spine was almost a quarter-inch wide and bound in leather while the covers felt like thick parchment. Embossed on the cover in some kind of black metallic foil was the title _Geopolitical Demon_ and the date: Spring 1375. “How…” You swallowed, pushing away the daunting realization of how old Lucifer actually was. “How long ago are we talking?”

“I think Lincoln was the American president,” Lucifer replied, his voice muffled as he dug into another stack near the floor. “These are all much too old but I’ve already checked the 18th and 19th centuries.”

You looked around the library and blinked when you saw the door slipping closed behind what looked like a cow’s tail. Another of the magazines was lying on a table near the door. When you crossed to pick it up, you saw that the date was Winter 1864. “Is this one close?” you asked Lucifer as you turned around. 

Lucifer’s head popped up from behind another stack and his eyes narrowed as he processes the date on the cover. “Yes! That’s the one!” He rushed over to take it from you, flipping rapidly through the pages until he found the article he wanted. “Thank you! I’m lost without you.” He paused to look up at you, his cheeks flushing. “I mean…”

“My family didn’t call me eagle eye for nothing,” you said cheerfully, trying to brush away his excitement. 

Lucifer looks at the cover of the journal, slowly running his thumb along the spine for a moment. “Let me take you out tonight,” he blurted. “As a thank you.” His eyes wouldn’t meet yours and you suddenly had the impression that he was as shy as Leviathan sometimes. “Please.”

You considered, then smiled at him and nodded. “Sure.”

Lucifer beamed at you and neither of you fully noticed when the door cracked open, the magazine thief smiling to himself as he crept away to his room again.


	10. Mammon - I never meant to hurt you

> “I never meant to hurt you.”

You hadn’t been sleeping well as it was. This morning, you felt like a thousand drummers were marching around inside your head and a particularly sadistic demon had been tying dental floss between each of your vertebrae all night. Needless to say, you were not in the mood for teasing as you staggered into the dining room for breakfast. 

“Man,” sighed Mammon when he spotted you, “here they come. Just what I need, another day of playing human-sitter. I’m so sick of this shit. Why’d it have to be me, anyway?”

You knew he wasn’t serious. Everyone knew how Mammon felt about you. He was incredibly transparent. But something about this particular morning, his voice seemed to grab all the knots in your spine and draw them all tight while the drummers rolled the snares in your head. You stared at him for a moment, then burst into tears. 

If you could have heard anything over your own sobs, you could have heard a pin drop in the dining room. All seven brothers were staring at you in mixed states of horror and concern. You turned away from them all and tried to stumble into another room, any other room just to get away from those eyes. So many eyes. 

“Wait!” Mammon cried and something crashed behind you as you blundered out into the hallway. You were halfway down the stairs to the front lobby when he caught up to you, his hand curling around you shoulder. “No, wait a minute! What did I say!?” You spun around to glare at him, wordless in mixed pain and exhaustion and fury. He stopped, his hands up defensively as he took in the look on your face. “Shit,” he whispered and his voice was deadly serious. “No. I… I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. You know me. My mouth just… goes. I didn’t…” He reached one hand toward your face and you flinched away, still sobbing. “Oh, please… please?” He almost begged you as he followed you down to the lobby. “Please, look at me. I didn’t mean it.” 

“Then why did you say it!?” you demanded, spinning around on him again. “You say these things all the time, Mammon. All the time! What am I supposed to think? Do you think it makes me feel GOOD to hear what a burden I am to you, how much you hate hanging around me and keeping me safe? What did you expect?”

Mammon stood in silence, his expression worried and ashamed. Finally, he reached out his hands again, palms up. He waited like that until you sighed and slipped your hands into his. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Really. I am. I never meant to hurt you. I just… talk. And I don’t think and I’m sorry.” You sniffled and he lifted one hand to brush your cheek with his thumb. “I’ll be better,” he added in a small voice. “I promise.” When you almost smiled at him, his swagger came back just enough for him to add, “Free of charge, special. Just for you.” You punched him in the shoulder and he laughed, pulling you into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into your hair. “I will be better. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” you sniffled back and pressed your face into his chest. In spite of your lack of sleep and the flight of stairs currently between you and any semblance of breakfast, Mammon’s arms around you never failed to make you feel better.


	11. Belphegor - Can I kiss you?

You waited in the observatory for the daylight to finish fading from the Devildom sky and for the stars to come out. You hadn’t quite gotten used to the way the sun never really shone down here, but the nighttime light show was still spectacular. Lucifer had suggested the place shortly after dinner while Satan had chimed in to tell you there was supposed to be a meteor shower after sunset tonight. They both seemed to be up to something, but you were still looking forward to the meteor shower.

As the light faded, you settled against the cushions of the divan that faced North, where Satan had said the shower would start. It was chilly in the observatory, just cool enough that you were glad to have brought a blanket. You pulled it right up to your chin and waited.

_ Zipp _ ! A tiny light flew across the sky, falling into the edge of your vision. When you shifted your eyes to look at it, another fell and another. Soon, the sky was full of falling stars, some of them little more than tiny glimmers of light and others almost large enough to make out the shape of the falling debris. Against the starry Devildom sky, they were brilliant flares of cold color you had never seen in the human world.

“They’re beautiful.”

You jerked in surprise at the voice and looked back toward the entrance to the observatory. Belphegor stood in the doorway, his eyes on the sky and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. When he saw you watching him, he smiled, barely a lift of one corner of his mouth. “Do you mind? I was coming up to watch the shower, and you seem to have stolen my seat.”

You sputtered in embarrassment and scrambled to stand up again, pulling your blanket with you. “I’m sorry! Lucifer said… and Satan…”

Belphie waved a hand at you. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure they knew I’d be coming. Lucifer knows I love this place, and Satan knows how I feel about meteor showers.” He looked up again as another sailed through the sky, flaring brilliantly into a point of light as bright as Venus. “They make me think of home.” 

“Home?” you asked, and his smile faltered. 

“Heaven,” he replied, “when Lilith was still alive. When things were… different.”

You fell silent and watched the falling stars together until Belphie let a short, sharp breath and came closer to you. “My brothers know me well enough to know where I’ll be during a meteor shower. So why did they put you here in my path?” You watched him and stuttered nervously, unable to come up with a coherent answer, especially with his eyes so intently searching yours. “Just how well do they know me?”

When you still didn’t have an answer, Belphie reached to brush some of your hair out of your eyes, his fingers barely grazing your forehead. His eyes widened a little, and then he leaned forward quickly like he would kiss you. He stopped before he met your lips, his breath tickling your skin. “Consent,” he whispered. “It’s a big deal in the human world, right?” You nodded, and he closed his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” you whispered back, your heart hammering in your chest.

Belphegor ran his fingers lightly along your cheek, then around the back of your neck as he pulled you closer and carefully pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was light and almost tentative until he was sure you were genuinely willing to be there. Then, his mouth softened, and he wrapped his arm around your back. He smelled like warm cinnamon toast and coffee as he stroked his fingers slowly over your lower back, almost clinging to you. “They know me pretty well,” he whispered after a moment, and his voice was husky. He leaned back enough so he could meet your eyes and smiled, a more relaxed smile this time. “They know I get lonely watching the stars by myself.” He stroked your face and kissed you again, as light as a butterfly against your lips. “The stars are still falling. Want to stay and watch them with me?” His eyes sparkled with mischief, and he added in a low voice, “Or…not watch them?”

You grinned at him, and his face lit up. “That sounds like a perfect evening,” you said.

“How about a perfect first date?”

“That, too.”

Belphie pulled you with him back to the chaise and stretched out, holding his arms out for you. As you settled beside him, you had a feeling as he wrapped his blanket over you that you probably weren’t going to be spending the aftermath of the shower alone in your bed. Belphie kissed you again, and you felt him smile.


	12. Yandere Leviathan

You liked Levi. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy the attention. But he could really be scary sometimes. Within weeks of your arrival at R.A.D., you noticed a marked decrease in conversation with the other brothers. Satan actually raised his hands, palms out toward you and walked away when you bumped into him between classes one day. That’s when you finally started to ask the right questions.

“Why don’t you guys talk to me?” you asked Beelzebub one afternoon. 

Beel looked at you for a long, silent moment, then his eyes flicked toward Leviathan. Levi wasn’t looking at him, his attention abnormally focused on the box of Pocky he was attempting to open. Finally, Beel just shrugged and took another bite of his shrimp burger. When you checked Levi’s expression, he seemed almost smug. You punched him in the shoulder and he yelped, eyes injured. “What was that for?”

“Are you being weird?”

“Yes,” said Belphie. He dropped down beside his twin and offered Beel a third family-sized bag of Doritos. Beel tore into it immediately with a happy sound. “Death is imminent for anyone who tries to talk to you.”

“That is not true!” cried Levi, then he subsided in embarrassed silence. He glanced at you, then away. “Okay, maybe I’ve been a little weird.”

“Beel is scared of you,” Belphie said wryly. “Even Lucifer gives you a wide berth when it comes to this.”

“Really?” There was a hopeful note in Levi’s voice and he looked ashamed immediately afterward. “I just… don’t want to lose you,” he admitted softly to you. “I know I’m nothing but a worthless otaku and you’re… you’re you.”

“You threatened Mammon with a knife,” Belphie added helpfully. “I really don’t think you have to worry.”

“You burned Asmo’s new dress shirt,” mumbled Beel into the bag of chips. “In front of him. He cried for a week.”

The expression on Levi’s face was somewhere between sheepish and proud. You sighed and shook your head, then kissed his cheek. “No more threats,” you said softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” His blush flamed so brightly that you thought his skin might catch fire. 

“Oh, good,” he whispered and wrapped you in a tight hug that made it a little hard to breathe. You tapped his arm and he let you go again. “Sorry.”

“And people say I’m yandere,” muttered Belphie and glared when Beel snickered.


	13. Including Envy

Ideas had been bouncing around in your head for hours. There were so many things you wanted to talk about, but you just weren’t sure where to start. Beel had his face pressed against the back of your neck and Belphie was snuggled in your arms, his own arm thrown across both you and his twin. Beel’s stomach grumbled, followed immediately by a grumble from his throat. “I’m hungry.”

“Good morning,” mumbled Belphie without moving his face from your chest. 

Beel stretched his arms, his bicep under your head bouncing you a little. “Good morning,” he muttered, then paused to push his nose into your hair again. “Mmm. Getting better.” He hugged you and Belphie made an annoyed sound when his twin’s arms pulled you away from him.

“Mine,” Belphie growled.

“Ours,” Beel countered and you couldn’t keep from smiling. 

Belphie sighed and peeked at you both from under his lashes. “Fine. Ours.” He scooted after you and snuggled back into your arms, flipping over so you were spooning him. “Only you, Beel.”

You went quiet at that, even moreso than you had so far. _But I love you, too._ The words rang in your ears and you closed your eyes again with a long sigh. Beel propped his chin against your shoulder and murmured, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you said and tucked yourself against Belphie’s back.

“Nope,” Belphie replied and rolled over to face you again. He touched his nose to yours and stared at you with that intense, almost terrifying focus. “He’s right. Something’s wrong. What is it?”

You squirmed under his gaze and blushed when Beel kissed you just behind one ear, encouraging. “I… I just wanted to know. Do you really mean you’d only share with Beel?”

Both brothers went utterly still. You only knew Beel was still alive by his hot breath on your neck. After a few silent moments, a low growl slipped from him and he cut it off with a strangled sound. “I don’t think it’s me you have to worry about, here,” Belphie murmured. 

“Beel?”

Beel was silent for a long time, then he sat up suddenly. He turned his back to you both and you sat up quickly, worried. “I didn’t want to share you in the first place,” he admitted in a low voice. “I share everything with Belphie, though. It… made sense.” Belphie reached to gently run a hand down your back. When Beel turned his face toward you, there were tears in his eyes. “We aren’t enough?”

You bit back terror at the grief in his face. “No, no, no… That’s not what I meant at all.”

Belphie made a soft humming sound in his throat and then sat up to wrap his arms around you. “Who were you thinking about?” he asked, gently sidestepping Beel’s question.

“Levi.”

“No.” Both of the twins responded immediately and you found yourself blushing at the intensity on their faces. “I might be the avatar of sloth,” muttered Belphie, “but I won’t just put up with that. We will never see you. Never. He won’t share. He doesn’t share anything.”

“He’s the avatar of envy,” added Beel softly. “Once you were his, you couldn’t be anyone else’s. He would be constantly angry you were with anyone else, let alone more than one person.”

You closed your eyes with a long sigh. You had thought as much. As much as you felt your heart quicken when you were with Levi, you had suspected he wouldn’t be able to relax his possessive grip enough to share you with the twins. You would have to choose and that was no choice at all. “Okay,” you whispered softly and Belphie’s arms tightened in a warm hug. “I just needed to ask.”

“If you want, we could—”

“Don’t you dare say ‘take a break,’ Beel. That’s not an option.” Belphie’s eyes were sharp as he spoke and Beel grinned sheepishly. “As gluttonous as you are, sometimes you’re too generous.”

You smiled and snuggled against Belphie’s chest. “It’s okay. I’m happy here anyway. I just… wondered.”

“Besides,” Beel mumbled as he wriggled across the bed to wrap you both in a hug, “Levi’s happiest when he’s wishing for something he doesn’t have. He’d deny it up and down but it’s true. Just like Satan’s happiest when he can be pissed about something.” You let out a long sigh and relaxed into their arms. 

“Not to mention I don’t think we could fit another body in this bed,” chuckled Belphie. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874736) by [tazzie_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzie_24/pseuds/tazzie_24)




End file.
